Get It Right
by cupcakesandlovefests
Summary: Quinn wants to be friends with Rachel,but after turning down the diva's attempts in the past will she succeed in gaining her friendship? Or is their past just too much?


**Get It Right**

The first time she asks her to hang out the girl just stares at her in disbelief until she walks away thinking maybe she made a mistake in thinking they could at the least be friends. The following day she tries again, the brunette shakes her head and looks away.

After the third time she turned her down you think she'd quit, but she's Quinn Fabray, she wont give up until Rachel Berry gives her a chance. She didn't care if it took days, weeks or months. She was determined to get the stubborn diva to come around, even if to only hang out one time.

After two weeks of Quinn's asking Rachel sighs and looks to her with those eyes full of an indescribable amount of emotion, "Quinn why haven't you dropped this yet?" she asks.

At least she's asking for a reason, that's progress in the blonde's eyes. "Isn't it obvious, Rachel? I want us to hang out, I want you to see how much I want to make up for our past" "Quinn, I forgave you a long time ago for all those differences we had so there's really no need for you to risk your popularity status at this school for a few hours with the school reject"

The blonde's fists clench at her sides and she has to pinch the bridge of her nose before replying. "Rachel Berry, you are infuriating! If you hadn't noticed, I'm done with trying to be the perfect head bitch that everyone expects me to be. I want us to be friends; I want to be your friend. Why is that so hard for you to accept?"

The brunette smiled a sad smile as she ran her fingers idly over the white keys of a piano, "why wouldn't it be so hard to accept?" Quinn looked at her, silently begging the other girl to make eye contact again.

Rachel looked up and sighed before continuing. "It just doesn't make sense for you to want to be my friend. I try so hard, Quinn, and it gets me nowhere. I don't have one _true_ friend, no one in that Glee Club cares about me being anything other than a voice, I even doubt Mr Schu likes me very much sometimes" The shorter girl paused standing to her feet to pace a little in front of Quinn. "I can't say I blame him, I haven't given anyone much reason to like me. I'm talented, I know that, but outside of performing I haven't a clue what to do or say"

The blonde stood too causing the other girl to take a step back. "Rach, just be yourself. And I know those knuckleheads don't show it very often but they do like you, love you even. We're like a family, and we have our spats and issues sure, but when push comes to shove we've got each other's backs. Just, please give me a chance to show you that. I want to be that one true friend that you want"

"I suppose Kurt and I do clash like brother and sister, and in her own weird way Santana is like an overbearing older sister" Rachel contemplated aloud, Quinn smiled and nodded. "So, where does that put us?"

"I don't know, we don't fight like sisters or anything like that. I think we clash because sometimes it feels like we're after the same thing, first with Finn and then Puck. But I want you to know how sorry I am about that, with everything I was going through I just clung on to them as a safety, y'know? I never truly wanted them but I know you loved Finn, and I'm really sorry for taking that chance away from you"

"So why fight so hard if they meant nothing?" Rachel questioned sternly. Quinn sighed and prepared to tear herself open for the tiny diva, it's what stood in the way of the friendship she wanted.

"Puck meant something, he was Beth's father but I've never really had those kinds of feelings for him, not the kind he had for me. I made a mistake and got in over my head, Finn was for appearances and Puck was there when I was feeling self conscious and worthless"

She took a pause waiting for a reaction from the brunette, she nodded her to continue.

"Finn was merely to keep my parents off my back; you don't know how difficult it is for me at home, Rach. There's this perfect Fabray image they want to uphold and it's just too much, I can't be perfect and I don't want to keep struggling to try and please my family. It's been easier since my dad left, my mom's slowly becoming more herself again but it's still a battle to be true to myself"

Rachel's eyes were wide as her former enemy broke in front of her, almost pleading with her to understand.

"Quinn I-I had no idea"

"I didn't ever want to hurt you, Rachel, or do the things I did. But they just became part of the territory, and when I figured out that it wasn't about the boys anymore I was even harder on you and I truly regret it"

"What do you mean it wasn't about the boys anymore?" the brunette asked in a smaller voice.

Quinn locked eyes with the smaller girl standing closer than they had for this entire encounter, "I was jealous"

A silence fell over the pair as the blonde allowed Rachel to absorb everything she'd uttered thus far.

Suddenly the girl was laughing, Quinn looked on confused. "Why on earth would you be jealous of me? Everyone hates me.."

"I don't hate you"

"Quinn I just, I just don't understand all of this" Rachel sighed as she sat down the cold ground. Quinn joined her and gently put a hand on the other girl's arm.

"I know this is a lot to take in, but I'm jealous of you, Rachel. You have what it's going to take to get out of this town, and me? I'm going to be stuck here, in Lima. Working some second rate job I hate, married to a guy I don't even like. But you, you're going to be a star. You know it, I know it, and everyone else knows it. That's why they beat you down so much, to try and deter you but it doesn't happen and it won't. Because, Rachel Barbra Berry you were born to shine, and a few years from now you'll be on a stage much bigger than this in a city far away and it'll be one heck of a flipping off to all those high school kids that bullied you" Quinn definitely wasn't expecting to cry and her sobs caught in her throat as she saw the brunette's glistening eyes.

"I think that speech tops the Oscar award speech I've been rehearsing in the mirror since I was 6" Rachel chuckled as she wiped at her eyes.

She took the taller girl's hand in her own and looked into her eyes like she was staring right at her very soul. "Thank you, for believing in me. But you can't think that about yourself, Quinn. You can do whatever it is you want to do, you deserve to do what you love" she paused, "to be with who you love"

"If only it were that simple, huh" the blonde whispered giving the other girl's hand a small squeeze.

"It can be, you just have to let it" Rachel said reassuringly.

"Now, normally I'd question your intentions but after having you put yourself out there and really prove to me that you're being genuine maybe we could schedule something for a later date"

Quinn chuckled, "that's your Berry way of saying you want to start over and be friends right?"

"Yes"

"Great, in that case let's start now. We should sing a duet" Rachel looked to the girl stunned, she just offered her a quirked eyebrow.

"You can even choose it" Quinn smiled.

"I admire your generosity, friend" the brunette beamed as she grabbed a handful of sheet music, she showed it to Quinn.

"Think you can manage that note, Fabray?" Rachel asked with her hands on her hips.

"Maybe not right away" she smirked, "but with Rachel Berry as my friend slash vocal coach, who knows?"


End file.
